


Forcing the pain out

by snchaoyan



Category: Sports RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchaoyan/pseuds/snchaoyan





	Forcing the pain out

他走进酒店房间的时候已经想好了一个计划，简单——但实际上并不容易。他所有的意图都很明确——就是冲着他去的。  
而且所有的事情看上去都准备得恰到好处了。  
Cristiano走进卧室时，Sergio已经窝在床上，看上去像是在阅读。

年轻人对着葡萄牙人温暖地微笑，那是他一向在赢得比赛后宣告胜利的微笑，灿烂极了。  
几乎就是完美。

“来索取你的奖励？”Sergio的微笑开始带着点儿放荡，特别是当他注意到已经开始脱衣服的cristiano。  
“你介意吗？”  
当然这只是个无关紧要的反问，也不需要答案。Cristiano知道sergio并不介意。也从来没有介怀过。当cristiano希望他在那儿时他总是在……  
如此容易就被诱惑上钩的sergio……  
没关系。

与此同时，sergio已经把书扔到一边，坐在床上安静地看着cristiano脱下自己的衣服。他的一举一动。而cristiano知道该如何扭动身体，如何给塞维利亚人他想要的，如何让他看见他想看的。也许甚至包括怎样让他思考cristiano想要他思考的事情。不过不要紧，现在还太早了。  
Cristiano终于脱掉了最后一块遮住他身体的布料，漫不经心地扔到身后，他知道sergio爱他这样。  
而且实际上，年轻人脸上流露的表情也证明他是正确的。  
哦，是啊，多么容易被诱惑，多么容易被猜到的sergio……  
“有什么特殊要求吗？”他的声音已经出卖了他有多期盼着这个。  
愚蠢的男孩，多么粗心马虎，这么快就把自己想法泄露得一干二净。让自己如此简单就变得脆弱起来。  
不过没关系，现在还太早……

还是关注眼前吧，cristiano知道他到底想要什么。他很清楚应该怎样得到他——而这并不容易。  
所以现在小心一点。

“只有……一个……”cristiano低喃道，感受着饥渴的目光快要灼伤他的身体，一边爬向sergio。而且更重要的是——假装用同样的眼神看着sergio。

当然他并不是觉得后卫不够漂亮，全世界没有任何一个人会这么觉得，即使是他，也不能这么认为，但这仍然……他并不是cristiano真正想要的人。  
但是没关系。  
“悉从尊便……”sergio愉快地咕哝了一声，当cristiano的嘴唇第一次轻柔地碰触到他的脖子的时候，他闭上眼睛，无意识地岔开他的腿。  
多么容易预料，哦sergio……

也许这会比cristiano预想的要简单得多。  
然而，葡萄牙人不紧不慢地继续——至少，还有一段时间。他温柔地对待和爱抚年轻人的身体，每一个纹身都花了格外长的时间——虽然他尽量避免给它们太多的注意。那些黑色的线条，永远深深地刻进了皮肤里，艺术，是的，但更多的是，墨水会提醒他回忆起其他的某些事情，某些人，  
没关系，反正不是现在。

总之，时间到了，cristiano觉得sergio已经准备好了，但更重要的是，他感觉到他自己也开始沉溺其中，开始放松下来，竟然真的有些享受这一切。但那并不是他今晚期待的。他从一开始就有他的计划，现在是时候继续按计划进行了。

“你的要求……？”  
就像感觉到了cristiano动摇的情绪——也许他真的感觉到了，sergio停顿了一下，投向cristiano一个询问的眼神。  
现在小心一些。  
“我想要你，在我里面”  
小心。  
真诚是最好的策略。  
但是，真的真诚吗？还是别介意这个了。

Sergio的脸在一秒钟内露出跟彩虹一样多彩的表情变化，而cristiano全看在眼里，迅速地——一个接一个。  
惊讶，不可置信，更多的惊喜，更多的不可置信，而最后，是一个微笑。  
一个这样的笑容意味着cristiano已经成功了一半。

“你确定？”  
飞快地点头。  
“你从来都没有向我要求过这方面的事情。”  
再一次，cristiano很快地点了点头。  
愚蠢的男孩，可怜的男孩，想的太多，或者说最少，理解错了方向。  
“别当心，我会让你享受到的……”  
最错误的方向。

Cristiano假装没有听到sergio刚才说了什么，只是调整着自己的位置。

或者应该更进一步，将sergio校正到正确的方向上来。  
“不，不要……”——别这么小心翼翼，我不想要那样——“……我想你从后面来……”——那样我就不必看着你的脸——“……而且你不需要帮我准备……”——求求你了。

他试着不去看他，但sergio的身体突如其来地震惊，即使对cristiano而言，也很难忽略。  
“你在说什么？”  
Cristiano把最后一个句子重复了一遍，仔细地考虑到了每一个音节的发音。  
让它听上去就像他想要的效果一样完美。  
但是，sergio看上去仍然安静地烦恼着。  
最后，又变成了他一贯的角色——麻烦制造者。

“尽管我有点不合时宜……”他说，他的声音很坚决，而且听上去不适宜的成熟。“你可以就这么算了，ronaldo……我不是那种从伤害其他人的过程中找乐子的人，我不是，真的。所以如果你想要的是那种事情，去找别人吧。”

任性的sergio，满脑子刻板的原则。幸运的男孩——现实似乎还没有带走他太多的幻想。

Cristiano深深地呼吸让自己平静下来，当然，他本希望能进行得更顺利一些，但是一切也仍未结束。  
他真的不想这么做，或者也许，他曾希望能够避免这样做。  
但是他真的有过么？或者其实他希望的，也恰好是变成这样呢？  
有必要再一次验证他的声誉吗？命运之轮不停转动，而一直以来，他的命运似乎一直在自作主张，从未考虑过cristiano自己的意愿。  
他曾今从中获得过快乐吗？  
但是现在不是想这些的时候，现在不行。别管了。

他小心地选择接下来的几个用词。知道结果如何很大程度上取决于它们，无论他是否能得到他想要的——而且，如果他更忠于自己的话：是他需要的——是不是今晚也无所谓。  
可怜的sergio，可这都是他自己的错，如此脆弱——至少在这点上。  
“那么，你不干？”  
塞维利亚人摇了摇头，丝毫不掩饰自己的惊讶，盯着cristiano。  
完全一无所知，而且毫无准备。  
没关系。

“难怪Torres甩了你，如果我在他的位置我也会去找另一个男人。虽然，并不是说他要花很长时间去找一个……”

每个字都是一根针，cristiano知道这一点，他也能看得到。  
看见它在sergio破碎的瞳孔里，他攥紧的拳头。他颤动的下巴。  
但还有别的东西。突然之间，空气中弥漫着紧张的味道，还有愤怒。这些让cristian几乎想要微笑起来。  
终于……

“闭嘴，你什么都不知道，”Sergio危险地嘶声威胁。  
这让cristiano更加想微笑了。  
完美。  
“怎么？无法忍受听到事实的真相？比如过了这么些年他是怎么背叛你的？想必现在是真的很难找到答案了。”

这就对了，这是一个转折点，一切发生在瞬间。  
在cristiano有时间去考虑如何进一步折磨他之前，sergio反应过来。  
显然，受伤后还击的本能占据了他的思考，也许从某一刻开始，他已经失去了理性。  
没有关系。

突然，他已经在cristiano身后，粗暴地把葡萄牙人压倒在床单上，然后下一秒钟，不管不顾地戳进cristiano身体里。

没有爱抚，没有前戏和准备，还有最重要的——也是cristiano最想要的——疼痛。  
噢，如此痛苦。  
尖锐的，单调的，令人眼前发黑的疼痛。  
完美。  
而现在，他的脸被强迫压进床单里，他所有的尖叫都被枕头吞没，cristiano忍不住笑起来。

这很棒。  
甚至比他想象的还要好。  
简直完美。

他不会因为伤害了sergio而感到抱歉——这些激烈的，接近暴虐的反应足够表明这个年轻人被伤害得有多深。通常情况下，这从来不是sergio的风格，但cristiano精准有效地用语言折磨他，他成功了。  
但这很值得。  
Cristiano愿意做出这样的牺牲，伤害sergio，为了他自己的慾望。

凶狠的愤怒。  
纯粹的痛苦。  
此刻疼痛让他忘记了一切，其他的每一件事。  
为了这些他甚至会变本加厉地去折磨sergio，如果他不得不那么做的话。  
没有什么可以阻止他迫使那些痛苦充斥他的身体。  
阻止这样的疼痛，挤占掉关于wayne的每一个画面，每一次触碰，每一个回忆。

——end——


End file.
